Ball joints are commonly used in motor vehicle steering systems and in motor vehicle suspension systems. Tie rod ends for motor vehicle steering systems typically comprise a ball joint. Such ball joints provide an articulated connection between two relatively movable parts. In a vehicle steering system for a four wheel steer vehicle, for example, ball joints are commonly adapted to be connected to a steering arm of each of a left and a right rear wheel knuckle. Typically, a ball joint for a motor vehicle steering system includes a ball stud with a spherical ball end and a socket member with a spherical socket. A bearing member in the socket receives the ball end and supports the ball end for rotational and pivotal movement.
Conventional tie rod ball joint studs will buckle at the inner tie rod thread; other designs contain buckling regions which are machined into the rod using a lathe. These machined regions are symmetrical about the ball stud axis. The process of machining a buckling region adds an additional step in the manufacturing process, and also adds cost. In some cases, tie rods are manufactured with bends to provide an area for buckling. For tie rods without bends, the machined feature does not improve the accuracy of a buckling event and only lowers the total force required to induce a buckling event in the tie rod. Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with conventional tie rod ball joint studs.